The Softer Side of Darkness: Theme: Pet
by Spyder Webb
Summary: The softer side of Psychoshipping. MarikBakura. Not a direct sequal but along the same storyline as the others.


_sequel to Theme: Window_

**The Softer Side of Darkness**

THEME

_.:: PET ::._

Marik had thought he'd been doing something nice…

Along his way to Bakura's he spotted a group of young boys kicking the snot out of some poor animal at a park a few blocks away from the house. Normally he wouldn't have intervened, as it was just a stupid animal and the boys looked like they'd been having fun, but Marik had (obviously) been spending too much time around Bakura's lighter half Ryou, and his conscience (he still wasn't quite used to it popping up) decided to get him involved.

After chasing away the stupid little boys, the blonde looked at the mess in the grass. The poor animal was barely moving and there was quite a big amount of blood dying its white fur. However, it's little chest moved up and down, rapidly, but steadily.

Kneeling down, Marik carefully held out his hand. "Hey kitty." He wiggled his finger a bit.

Sharp eyes glared at him from the small head and Marik laughed, immediately reminded of Bakura. The animal's fur was pure white and its eyes were a piercing red. The poor thing looked starved and scared half to death, but it still managed to act tough – at least if the bared fangs had any say in the matter.

Marik smirked as he plunked himself in the grass in front of the distressed creature. "You know kitty, you remind me of a friend of mine. All attitude and defence." He moved his hand toward the kitten again.

A hissing sound escaped the small mouth and a claw came up to swipe at the offending appendage.

Marik chuckled again, "Ah, come on, I just saved you. Shouldn't you at least be grateful?"

Those red eyes just stared at him distrustingly.

Snorting to himself, the Egyptian moved slowly to settle on his stomach. He bent his elbows and brought his hands up to rest his chin within them. "Yeah, you aren't the first to give me that look." He stated, "And you certainly wouldn't be the first one to bite me. See these?" He moved, pointing to two marks on his right hand. They were circular in shape, and only slightly discoloured from his natural skin tone. He turned his hand over to reveal a matching set just on the other side. "That taught me never to piss Bakura off when he's already riled up."

Those red eyes continued watching him warily.

"These," Marik pushed some of his hair back and slid his fingertips along the edge of his ear. They could have been mistaken for earring holes that had grown in, "Taught me never to ignore Bakura." He turned back to the kitten before grinning, "I got a few more, but they're in places you shouldn't see, my point is that you can hiss and scratch at me all you want but it doesn't bother me." He shrugged, moving so his hands were folded upon the ground in front of him and he could rest his chin on them, blades of grass tickling his cheeks.

He was level with the kitten now and he watched it, just as it watched him. It didn't seem to have the energy to be threatening anymore. Instead, it struggled to stand up and Marik was almost sad to see it go.

It flopped over however before having to try again.

Instead of moving away, as Marik had expected, the injured kitten limped its way over to the blonde. Having used up all its energy, the small body collapsed in front of Marik's hands and took to quietly licking the old teeth marks marking Marik's skin.

Marik snickered to himself, "You remind me of Bakura. Totally a softie underneath the tough act." He rolled his eyes and slowly moved his left hand and carefully rested it against the kitten's battered body. It didn't seem to mind as it continued to lick his other hand. He smiled, "Does this mean you'll let me take you home?" He wondered, carefully feeling around the small body for any broken bones.

The animal did not flinch at all or stop it's licking, so the blonde could only assume that it was not injured too badly. He would eventually see that it got to a vet, but for now he had more important matters at hand. Carefully he stood up and the kitten watched him curiously, but then it started making a mewling sound distressed at the thought of the human leaving it.

"Hey calm down." Marik knelt down again and used both hands to carefully lift the kitten off the ground. After a moment of awkward manoeuvring the little body was nestled against his side, his arm wrapped around it. "There we go." He said once the kitten was settled.

The rest of the trek to Bakura's place was uneventful.

He opened the door and walked in like he lived there – and really, he might as well have with all the time he was there. Ryou didn't even take notice of him until the former spirit was already in the kitchen.

"Hey honey, I'm home." The Egyptian grinned as the young boy looked up from the stove.

"Morning Marik." Ryou greeted him with a smile of his own. "Bakura just got up so he's still in the process of making it down the stairs."

Marik snorted in amusement, "It's hard to believe that he was once a feared thief. The Pharaoh should have ordered his guards to hunt him in the morning. They would have caught him easily that way."

Ryou giggled behind his hand, but a growl caused both of them to look at the entrance to the kitchen. The once feared thief stood half in the kitchen and half in the living room, his clothes rumpled and his hair more messy than normal.

Marik grinned brightly, "Good morning beautiful! It's so wonderful to see your-"

Garnet eyes glared harshly at the raving lunatic. "How the fuck can you be so bloody perky this early?"

"Oh, about six cups of sugar with a little bit of coffee." Marik snickered.

Bakura snorted, "Figures."

"Bakura, it's nearly noon." Ryou pointed out.

The grumpy one snorted, "Like I said. It's early." He muttered before seating himself at the table. He laid his cheek against the cool surface before glaring up at his lighter half and his lover. "Breakfast. Now." He muttered around a yawn.

Ryou rolled his eyes but began serving the meal. "Have a seat Marik, I made plenty."

Marik nodded and was about to take the offered chair, but suddenly stopped himself. "I can't believe I almost forgot." He laughed sheepishly. "Ryou, I brought you a present."

"Where's my present?" The scary thief whined.

Marik looked over at him and winked, "Later." He promised then turned back to Ryou. "I was walking by the park on the way here and spotted this little guy getting beaten up by a bunch of brats. I figured you'd be able to take care of him better than I could – as Isis would freak if I brought home a pet." He explained and held out the kitten for Ryou to take.

The white-haired boy froze in his place as his eyes focused on the animal in Marik's hands. "M-Marik…" He whispered, backing away slightly.

Marik grew confused. "It's harmless. I promise. We had a talk on the way over and it's promised to be good."

"N-no, you don't understand." Ryou shook his head, clinging to the counter as if to support him, "Th-that's…" He shook his head, unable to believe.

Curious garnet eyes opened in curiosity and once they focused on the poor animal Bakura began to cackle madly.

Marik frowned at the both of them, clearly not understanding. "If you were scared of cats, you could have just said so."

Ryou squeaked even at the word 'cat' and Bakura's laughter only grew louder.

"Marik," The former thief finally gasped between giggles, "You dumb fuck. That's not a cat! It's a skunk!"


End file.
